Two sides of the same coin
by LadyOzValentine
Summary: Young Oz is a spoiled child and does not respect his elders but when his father is leaving for a year with is uncle on a business trip, a new guardian is needed to teach this spoiled brat how to become a proper Duke. Characters are very OCC.
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Yet…

Chapter One

"Oz!" called his father Zai as he waits for his 14 years old son, "Oz, please come here," he called once more as Oz comes running down the stairs and stops in front of his father, "Oz as you know a year from today your coming of age ceremony will arrive, we must prepare before that happens," Oz just stares at his father and just nods as he runs off to the kitchen for cookies. Zai places his hand on his forehead and groans, "just what I am going to do with you."

There was a knock on the door, a maid opens the doors only to revealing the Duke Xerxes owner of the great candy industry of Europe, "Hello everyone!" he said as he walks towards Zai, "So my friend, where are thy brat? I need to speak about sweets!"

"Good luck trying to get him to speak…" his friend replied, "his in the kitchen."

"All righty then!" Break runs towards the kitchen as he finds the little blonde boy staring at his cake, ``"Ozzy!" he said as he hugs him, and waits for the maids and the cooks to leave, "now… you know why I am here brat, the cakes better be chocolate, ok?" his face was filled with a devious grin.

"No," Oz replied as he walks away, Break manages to get in front of him.

"You like cookies don't you?" Oz nods, "Very well then chocolate cakes for your party and you can have a mega cookie!" sparkles are now around to make a convincing effect!

"I want Lemon cake."

"Lemon cake ok! Wait… WHAT? THAT'S DISGUSTING!"

"Well I like lemon cake and it is my birthday, so get to it," he said as he walks pass Break and towards the living room. Break's jaw drops and is now very angry… and quickly writes the order down but puts chocolate frosting on it, "Don't you dare, Break," he froze for a second and crosses out the chocolate frosting part.

"You are not funny you little sour brat!"

"You are not eating any cake then!"

"I won't make it!"

"If you don't I'll show that really embarrassing picture from Christmas party, with you dressed up as a prostitute."

"For the last time that wasn't me!" glares at Oz, "What happened to that hyper smiling child I use to steal cake from! I really hate you…" he storms off as he slams the exit doors open, "There will be no cake for this party!" slams the doors shut. Zai is now desperate, as his younger brother Oscar shows up with his wine bottle and is carrying his luggage.

"Oscar what are you doing?" he asked his brother.

"Our carriage is going to leave soon, c'mon get your stuff we got to go!" as he drags his brother towards the carriage, "I'm sure your boy should be fine with the party and everything," Zai gulps hard and before he could say anything, "Don't worry, I got yourself a new butler, Since we are going to be in Paris for a year might as well as get that boy a tutor someone who will teach him some manners! Trust me when we returned your boy is going to be a damn duke!"

"What? How? Who?" Zai asks as he watches the maids finish loading everything in the carriage as it starts to leave.

"His name is…" Oscar whispers the butler's name into Zai's ear, as soon enough after a breath taking silence of 10 seconds...

"WHAT?" Zai screamed on the top of his lungs.

…

A knock on the door is heard, Oz walks towards the main entrance, "Break I am not going to change the order-"he pauses as he notices a tall young man at the door with raven black hair and striking golden eyes, the man was wearing nothing but a black clothing, on his right hand as a pocket watch and on his left was his bag, "who are you?" the young man smiles.

"I am Gilbert Nightray, here as your butler, at your service…" he said as he bows, "Jack…" realizes he made a mistake, "I mean Oz," the blonde boy shuts the door on his face, "He-hey!" Banging at the door, "Open up!"

"No Nightrays, go away!"

"I'm going to count until three, and you will open this door… young master… one…" the door is not opening, "…two…" and extra lock is heard from the inside, "very well then… THREE!" he kicks the giant 15 feet tall doors down.

"You have to pay for that."

"Young master, you do realize it's very, **very**, rude to shut the door on guests," he said as he picks up the door and puts back in its place.

"I do it to Break all the time."

"So do I…"

"You are really, really, really…"

"Yes young master?"

"Ugly."

Gilbert vein twitches, "Young master, that is very kind of you…" he said with a false grin.

"Now go get me food," he said.

"What?"

"You heard me, I want food."

"You must say please."

"No, food, now."

"Looks like you are lacking manners," he throws Oz over his shoulder, "I'm afraid I have to punish you now," he took a look at his golden pocket watch (the one he had in his hand before), "well I only have an hour and 20 minutes to get things ready, I hope Break can finish baking everything I ask him. Wouldn't you agree, young master?"

"What? Put me down! You freak!" he starts punching Gilbert's back, the blonde keeps struggling as his butler carries him towards his room, "How did you even know this was my room?" Gilbert did not answer and places Oz on top of his wardrobe, the tallest one. "H-hey! G-get me down from here! I-I hate heights!" he said as he clings on to the sides of the wardrobe, his anger had completely disappeared now only showing fear, like a kitten stuck on a tree.

"Until you learn how to respect your elders, you will not come down," he said as he starts to walk towards the exit, "see you in an hour," Gilbert quickly shuts the door as he runs for his luggage, and starts getting everything ready before the party, he whistles for the maids and the other servants to start decorating the rooms, "Everyone listen up! We only have an hour and less than 20 minutes to turn this mansion into a master piece, so I need every single base filled with white and red roses, also all the tables must have silver ware not a single one missing anything," the maids were gathering around with the white and red roses while all madly squealing for the new servant in the house.

"Yes sir!" Every love struck maid replied, as they run off to do what was commanded.

"Now, for the gardeners, I need you to trim every single thorn of every flower in that garden, I need the water foundations to be working and the bushes and grass must be trim down," the gardeners only nodded, "Now... what else..." he looks at the cooks, "Of course! For the appetizers, Crab and Lobster Cakes will be served, follow by the Lobster Corn Chowder, now for the main dish as you all are guessing sea food is our theme for tonight, Lobster will be served along with Crabs, shrimp and any other dishes involving sea food please get to it and finish it fast," one of the cooks raised their hand, "Yes?"

"I'm guessing from what we heard from Oscar you must be the new Vessalius Butler, but tell us Mr. Nightray why are you working as a servant of this household?"

"As you may know my brother and I were both adopted and if it wasn't for Mr. Oscar I would have died, I promised him once I was old enough I would become a servant of the Vessalius household, and now I am," he replied with a smile.

"But why serve Master Oscar's nephew? I mean not to be rude but his a brat! His spoiled and rude and never listens to his father, he doesn't even play the violin or the piano his older sister has been trying to teach that for years! He doesn't even show his fiancee any affection!" the old man said with an annoyed voice.

"I heard that ever since that child's mother died he hasn't been the same."

"Well..."

"You can't just judge a child for his actions, he must have some emotional backgrounds due to that and that could explain his change in personality, and that's why I am here for to teach him to break all those walls and become the proper Duke, now if you'll excuse me I have to talk to the man who is bringing all the sweets in," the cooks stare in disbelief, soon enough Break popped out from the covert, "Xerxes where's the order?" he asked the silver/purple hair man.

"All ready here! The cakes, the cookies, candies, chocolates, everything is here! My workers are bringing every in right now," he said with a smile, "but... well, well, well, well... Look at you Gilbert Nightray, I never thought you would become a servant of the Vessalius household let alone become the butler of the blondie brat," Gilbert gave him an annoyed look, "Ah c'mon don't be like that! You know I'm just kidding but..." Break leans closer to Gilbert's ear and whispers, "your act isn't fooling me... Glen..." Gilbert's eyes widen as he backs away from Break, "just kidding!" he replied laughing, "You should have seen the look on your face!"Gilbert falls to his knees but quickly gets up when one of the maids ran towards them.

"Gilbert, everything is ready!" the maid reported as she was having a nosebleed.

"Thank you, I'll go get the young master ready, be sure to welcomed the guests," he leaves the dining room and enters Oz's room, who is still sitting on the top of the wardrobe, "I hope you've learned your lesson."

"Whatever, just get me down… please…" Gilbert smiles as he gets Oz down, "thank you."

"That's much better, now young master let's get you ready for the party," he opens the wardrobe and finds the birthday outfit which was a nice green outfit, "now…let's start this again shall we? I am Gilbert Nightray your new and only butler, now… my young master… in order to show you my loyalty that I will never harm you and will always protect you…" he takes out the pocket watch, "please take this pocket watch as a gift of my loyalty," Oz stares at the watch and bites his lower lip, he hesitantly takes the watch, "when you need me, just open it, the melody shall lead me to you."

"Whatever…" he starts to undress himself as he makes a hand gesture so Gilbert can leave, "Entertain the guests while I get ready…" as Gilbert closes the door, "what a weirdo… somehow I get the feeling I've met him before…" he starts to puts on his pants and his shirt, he stares at himself in the mirror but he did not look like himself, he look older, his hair was longer, and his smile was quite different from ever before, he blinks twice as his reflection is back to normal, "weird…" a sudden knock on the door was heard, "coming just a second," he replies as he finishes tying his tie and opens the door, "Oh Alice!" he was a little surprised to see his fiancé, "why aren't you-" he wasn't able to finish his sentence due to the fact that his fiancé was now hugging him.

"Oh Oz!" she said, "I haven't seen you in 2 months!" she is now squishing him with her bear arms strength, "Why didn't you call me? Or write to me? Do you know how worried I was?"

"C-can't bre-breathe!" Oz managed to say, "hugging- to-too tight!"

Alice let's go and kisses him on the cheek, "I'm sorry… I just got a little excited," she said as she holds Oz's hand, and leads him towards the ball room where all the guests are, and of course Gilbert was waiting for him at the end of the stairs.

"Young Master," he bows, "My lady," as he escorts the two towards the cake, "I hope you enjoy the cake…" the cake is all ready cut and it is coconut with chocolate on it, he takes the plates and hands them over to the birthday boy and his fiancé, "I hope you enjoy it."

"This wasn't the cake-" Gilbert shoves a spoon full of cake into his mouth.

"A proper gentleman, should not complain to what it is given," Alice gasps at her sight, "forgive me my lady, but I am his guardian from today on," he replies as he wipes some of the cake from the corners of Oz's mouth, the young man just glares at him, "and he needs to learn how to become a proper gentleman before the coming of age ceremony, I'm pretty sure Miss Alice, that you would love to marry a proper noble man correct?" Alice blushes while nodding.

"That's enough…" Oz commanded, as he takes his fiancé to the dance floor and starts waltzing with her, "I'm terribly sorry about that Alice… his just new… and annoying…" he said as he spins his fiancé, "He is going to live here now."

"Well his certainly handsome," she said with a smile as Oz blushes with frustration, "but I prefer my cute little Oz," as she kisses him, "I'm positive you'll be just fine, make me proud."

"Alice…" he said while blushing a little bit more, "I don't trust him…" he kept an eye on his butler so he wouldn't hear them talk, "he is a Nightray, his very suspicious he gave me a pocket watch and called me Jack for God's sake, something is not right about him, and I'm going to find out what it is…" the song was over, Break bumps into them with Sharon, "You!"

"Sorry I didn't see you!" Laughs as Sharon kicks him in the shins, tears roll down his eyes in pain, "T-this is my fiancé…"

"Yeah she's my fiancée older sister."

"Oh… I see… here!" places cookies on Oz's mouth, "have you ever heard the saying of people are prettier when they are quiet?" he smiles and waves as him and Sharon go towards the cake, Alice just giggles as soon enough a stranger bumps into both of them.

"Oh pardon me, are you Mr. Vessalius?" the stranger asked.

"Yes, I am," he replied, the stranger smiles and pulls out a gun. Alice gasps as the stranger grabs Oz and pulls the gun up to his head, as a bunch of men start breaking in from the windows and doors scaring the guests.

"Everybody on the floor hands over your head, do not move or this kid will die!" he said with a laugh, "all your belongings are now mine!" he said as he shoots his gun up at the ceiling causing terror to the guests, "Are you afraid little boy?" as he points the gun up to his cheek.

"Are you done yet? I would like to continue dancing with my fiancée," the stranger's men start to laugh as they keep stealing all the money; the stranger gets frustrated and slaps him with the gun.

"Watch your mouth!" as now he points the gun up to his forehead, he notices the men are about to finish and he is walking towards the exit with Oz, "you'll be good for ransom…" he laughs, "I can't wait to see my name on the front pages of the newspaper! Emil Jones kidnaps the great Duke's son! The best part is..." he holds the gun towards Oz's lips, "I'm going to leave scars on that pretty face of yours and maybe if I feel like... I might just kill you! And no one will stop me!"he laughs, "Are you scared now?"

"Listen buddy, I really want to continue with my party and you are only making things boring," the boy replied with a devious smile, "you are so pathetic..." Emil kicks Oz in the stomach.

"I'm going to make you regret saying that you stupid brat! How would you like to have a dead girlfriend next?" he points his gun at Alice, who gasps in terror as some of his men get behind Alice and hold her captive, Oz's eyes widen, "Well... well... well... looks like I've hit a weak point no? Unless you don't want her dead you just keep your little mouth shut and do whatever I say, ok?" Oz glares at him, "Aww... Is the little brat angry, you are aren't you?" the man snickered, "All righty then... hey guys while don't you have some fun with this little lady?"

"Don't you dare!" Oz yelled.

"There's nothing you can do... and oh really? Hey I've got a brilliant idea... why don't we also take her with us and then you can watch her get raped," Emil was noticing the fear expression on the blonde boy's face, "That's the face I've been wanting to see! That fear in your eyes, look at you... you are all powerless and defensive and daddy isn't here to save you anymore..." the man snickered, "well then... since you are been such a good boy will let the young lady go..." he snaps his fingers as they men let go of Alice as she crawls back towards her sister, sobbing, Oz suddenly realize that through all that time Gilbert had not been there, he had completely disappeared... and then he remembered...

"Play the pocket watch melody... and it shall lead me to you..."

"What are you mumbling about?" Emil asked as Oz pulls out his pocket watch and plays the melody,"What in the world?"

"I'm afraid your charade ends here, Mr. Jones."

Black wings for the last thing Oz saw before he became unconscious...

...

"Are you all right?" the blonde boy found himself been held by Gilbert's arms, soon he got up while still carrying on in a bridal style,"attention everyone I'm sorry about tonight's unfortunate events but I may assure this will not happen again," He replied with a smile as Oz just stares, "Yes?" he asked as he let's go off him gently making sure he stands back on his own two feet.

"Just who are you?" he asked with a serious tone on his voice, follow by his expression, Gilbert smiles and ruffles Oz's hair, leaning towards his left ear.

"I'm Gilbert Nightray…" he whispers as the police arrived, Oz couldn't help but to shiver at the man's tone of voice. He was certainly not use to this, after all he has always been a spoiled child since birth by his older sister and his mother, he has been scolded in the past by his father but he never really did anything to ground him; this man was certainly not like his parents or sibling. "Young Master," he said as he pulls out a hanker chief from his pocket, and wipes the blonde's cheeks that had little spots of blood on them, "Next time, if something like this ever happens again I would recommend for you to be more careful, your father would kill me if something happened to you." Oz just stares at him in disbelief, no servant had ever told him anything like that, this thought frighten him he was afraid of his butler somehow, "Do not be afraid," the boy's eyes widen this man had just read his mind! "You'll stay out of harm's way, I promise," he replied as he strokes the boy's face.

3 hours later

"Well this certain was an exciting party," said Break in a sarcastic way, "Sharon, I believe it's time we leave, you've been through a lot today and your sister and you deserve a good night's sleep," Sharon just nods quietly as Break leads his fiancé towards the carriage and helps Alice get inside the carriage.

"Thank you for coming," said Oz to Break.

"I should have recorded that! I just got thank by the great Oz!" he laughs as he pokes his ear, Oz kicks him on the shins.

"Break I need you to do a background check on Gilbert Nightray."

"Ah, I've noticed you've started to suspect too," Break replied, "I've had my doubts about this young man as well... not to mention his little brother might be dropping by I suggest that you do not let your guard down, now before I leave has anything strange happened since you two met? Like has he called you by any other name other than your own?"

"He did... wait how did you know about-"

"Your bath is ready young master," Gilbert announced, "please come here at once."

"I'll talk to you later, Xerxes..." Oz replied as he runs towards his butler as Break smiles, while getting inside the carriage and leaving the Vessalius Mansion behind.

Meanwhile

"Oscar... how dare you bring a Nightray into the family!" Zai exclaimed.

"Relax Zai, everything will be all right."

"You are too drunk to even understand the situation!"

"I am not!"

...

"Young Master, your clothes shall be hang on the door," Gilbert replied with a smile as he closes the door that is connect to Oz's room.

"Did he have a chain? How… how did… where did he come from there's no way his Gilbert Nightray, I've heard he was a scary cat and really nervous at times like this…" he thought to himself out aloud as he finishes washing his hair, he starts getting dressed for bed, "Why does he talk and care for me like that, he barely knows me... I need to find out what's going on here and fast..." he walks towards his room, Gilbert was waiting there as he frowns, "Stop popping out of nowhere!"

"Forgive me, my young master but I'm afraid I must tuck you in."

"I'm fourteen!" he replied.

"Orders are orders," he said with a grin as he escorts Oz to bed and tucks him in, "you've had a rough surprising day but I'm letting you know now… this is only the beginning… Good night, young master," he replied as he is about to exit the room.

"Wait, tell me one thing. If you are a Nightray why work for the Vessalius household? I mean... it was my uncle who rescued you not me so why serve a spoil brat like me?"

"Because…" he walks towards Oz and gently kisses his hand, "You are my young master..." Gilbert turns off the lights and exited the room, leaving Oz wonder for the rest of the night.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: ^-^ Hello everyone yeah sorry I haven't really been able to explain this... but I was watching the new season of Kuroshitsuji and I thought hey XD I has inspiration on a fanfic! XD Plus this story was actually based from a cosplay design I drew for Gil and Oz :)! And yes XD Oz is an emo kid!(well not emo just spoiled and mean XD but his gentle side will come out soon) also this story is like AlicexOz, and I'm not sure about the GilxOz one XD... so yeah thanks :)!**

Chapter 2

Oz was snuggling his pillow tightly, it was 3 a.m. and he still could not sleep… "Who is he…" the young man kept wondering about his butler, "Why is he so mysterious! A God damn it! I need to figure this out…" he said as he quickly puts on his blue robe, "I'm going to find out no matter what… e-even if he is scary…" suddenly he remembered Gilbert kissing his hand, "eh?" his face turned bright red at that moment, "eek! His a pedo!" he yelled while shaking his head back and forth when a noise was heard from outside his room, it was the sound of breathing? Oz slowly approaches his doors and place his head right next to it carefully(so he'll be able to listen better). The breathing stopped, "What the-?" a hand punches through the right door, "MY GOD!" Oz fell on the floor he gasped at the sight of a bloody pale hand, and it was making the hole on the door bigger.

"YOU!" all he could see at that very moment and know is that it was a male with long blonde hair, a golden eye, and a red one, "YOU!" he managed to break the entire door down, Oz screamed in fear hoping his servants would come for him or at least notice that there was an intruder, "GIVE HIM BACK!" He yelled over and over again his eyes were filled with tears and madness, soon the man calmed down... "Please?" he smiled, "You are good boy right? You'll certainly give it back..." he was now crawling towards Oz, who wasn't that far away just a couple of inches.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" He screamed as he tries to grab a cane, a boot something that would help him defend himself, he grabbed his legs, "Don't touch me!" he yelled again, his mind was completely blank he had forgotten what Gilbert had told him to do on a situation like this, the blonde man was dragging him towards him now and pulled him into a tight hug? "I SAID-!" his mouth was covered by the man's hand... Oz was finally able to recognize the face, "V-V-Vincent N-Nightray? Is t-that you?" he asked trying to calm down, when all of the sudden Vincent stabbed him with his scissors right on the left leg, "GAH!" Oz's screams echo through the entire mansion waking everyone up, and of course Gilbert who quickly runs towards his master's room.

"What's going on?" Asked a maid.

"I heard the young master screaming! He sounded like he was in pain quick someone get the-" the cook was cut by Gilbert's hand.

"Everyone please stay here and do not under any circumstances come up, I'll be back," he replied as he runs up the stairs towards the young Vessalius room, he slams the rest of the doors open only to find a pair of bloody scissors with a letter attached to them, "Vincent..." he took the note, "Shit..." that was all he managed to say before rushing out the main entrance of the Vessalius household towards the Nightray Mansion.

...

Break was awake watching from his bedroom window, "something not right..." he was surprise when he saw the Vessalius Butler running towards his balcony, "Gilbert? What are you doing here it's-"

"No time to explain, Oz has been kidnapped by Vincent and he wants you and I to come along so get ready we are heading towards my old house," the butler replied, "I'm going to have to report to Pandora about this..."

"Barma would love to hear this amazing story of yours," he said with a grin as he jumps down from his balcony, "Now... it has been a while since I've seen Vincent Nightray... that little bastard gets on my nerves... always..." his eye was twitching, "After all... it was him... who took my precious left eye... but no matter... I would love to kick his ass for you, Mr. Useless Butler who can't even keep track of a 14 year old child!" Break pokes Gilbert's ear.

"Just shut up and let's go!"

"Hold it, Nightray... or should I say Baskerville..." Break was blocking Gilbert's path with his cane, "We both know the reason why Vincent has gone mad and has been killing the innocent and even let himself be turned into a vampire... because you decided to share a body with the real Gilbert Nightray, isn't that right, Glen?"Gilbert's eyes widen in fear, could it be that Break was speaking the truth or was he just blabbering his nonsense, "When Glen Baskerville died over a 100 years ago, he said he would be back, and 24 years ago a couple had their first born son who had made a contract with the chain Raven... apparently before birth, according to Pandora... you are Glen's reincarnation, but over the years that have passed you and him have all ready become one soul, or should I say that part of him has all ready disappeared, not to mention, your young master looks very, no, identical to Jack Vessalius, correct?" Gilbert sighs.

"Those are all correct... I've talked to Glen several times and now his gone he can no longer guide me, his been trying to warn me about a tragedy that will strike within a year... the Will of the Abyss will escape, and they will be many enemies after her... that's why I must train Oz's Vessalius control his chain, properly so when that times comes he can rightfully claim her, and putting her soul to rest..." he replied the red eyed man, who just smiles back at him, "also as suspect he is the key, just like his ancestor... Glen had to cause a distraction so Jack could rightfully claim the Abyss but... then..."

"But then what?"

"Jack was shot and things went out of control... thus the tragedy of Sabier happened... no one knows who killed Jack or why but who ever he was he blamed it all on Glen, and just to put things out straight... I'm not Glen's reincarnation... before my birth the remaining Baskervilles separate all of Glen's chains, scattering the around the Abyss but something went wrong and many of the chains escaped and made contractors with the newborns that were closest I just so happened to be one of them and to my luck I got the remaining soul fragment of Glen Baskerville, and I promise him I would put his soul to rest, but unfortunately that's as much as I can say..." he replied, "now... let's get going to the Nightray Mansion."

"Right," Break nodded.

Meanwhile

"Dolls are so pretty don't you agree?" asked Vincent who was brushing Oz's hair, "they are sooo pretty..." the young Vessalius was covered in blood from the scratches and cuts his been getting from Vincent, he was trembling, he didn't know what else to do, his hand were tied behind his back and so were his feet he had no chances of playing his pocket watch melody to summon Gilbert, "You know... your blood smells different from other humans..." his index finger digs inside Oz's wound on his left leg making the boy scream in pain, tears starting running down the young boy's cheeks, "Does it hurt? It does doesn't it..." he removed his finger from the wound and licked them clean off, "so... now that we understand each other... will you return him to me?"

"N-Not in a million years..." Oz replied soon he found Vincent's boot on his gut, "gah!"

"TAKE THAT BACK!" He said as he yanks Oz by the hair and throws him inside a cage, "You... you have no idea... what's I've been through! So... GIVE HIM BACK!" he yelled as he starts to punch the cage, obviously Vincent isn't aware of his common senses anymore, "GIVE HIM BACK!" he kept yelling and screaming, not only that but he was throwing knives at Oz, which for Oz's advantage one of the knives landed right in front of him perfect opportunity to cut the rope on around his wrists. Soon enough Vincent breaks the cage open and digs his finger nails on Oz's shoulder blades, "GIVE HIM BACK!" he slapped him on the right side of his face, "NOW!" soon a loud crash came from the window, it was no other than Gilbert and Break. "B-Brother?" Vincent smiled and throws Oz across the room and runs towards his older brother, "Yo-you came back!"

"No... Vincent I came to get my young master," He replied with a cold icy voice.

"WHY!" Vincent screamed as he quickly grabs the young Vessalius once again and holds him tightly in his arms, "WHY HIM? HIS NOT YOUR BROTHER!" he screamed over and over again, Gilbert was walking closer towards them, "DON'T COME ANY CLOSER OR ELSE!"

"Or else what Vincent... let go of him right now," Gilbert's eyes had change completely, they were now a deep red.

"NOO!" the younger Nightray replied as he bites Oz's neck.

"YOUNG MASTER!" Gilbert yelled.

'I-I- can't... think straight anymore...' thought Oz, he was nothing more than terrified just like Emil said he was nothing more than a defensive child, 'I'm... going... to die...' he kept thinking, but sadly for his fear grew bigger, his butler kicked his own brother, freeing him from the younger Nightray's wrath, Break runs towards Oz and helps him up. "B-Break?" was all he could managed to say he was more exhausted than ever before in his life, he turned to his head only to see Gilbert fighting his own brother.

Vincent threw punch after punch after punch screaming, "GLEN GIVE MY BROTHER BACK HIS BODY! GIVE IT BACK!" when suddenly a sudden pause filled the room.

"That is enough Vincent..." said Gilbert, his voice was no longer his, "Raven," a giant shadow over powers Gilbert's body soon to reveal a giant Raven.

"N-NO!" Vincent screamed as the Raven open a portal to the Abyss, 3 chains grabbed Vincent and dragged him to the Abyss. The portal was now closed, Break was surprised to have witness such a catastrophe, Gilbert's expression changed from angry to concern all of the sudden as he kneels right next to Oz, the young Vessalius was more frightened than ever... his skin was now pale.

"Young-" Gilbert realized he had scared his master almost to death, he tried to ruffle his hair or pick him up but the boy just flinched away and kept cling on to Break, "I'm sorry you've had to witness that..." he said, "Are you..." suddenly the boy hugs Gilbert tightly and starts sobbing and screaming, wailing his fear/sorrow/anger all out at once.

"Well I've seen enough, Gilbert you know what to do," with those words Break disappears into the night, Gilbert smiles a little as he tries to comfort the 14 years old, Oz only kept sobbing and screaming, Gilbert figured it was best to leave before anything else happens, as he jumps from the window carrying his young master all safe and sound towards the Vessalius Mansion, the screaming stopped after a few seconds but crying and sobbing did not, they were almost ready to enter the main entrance.

"Young Master, Oz", I believe it is time to stop, Gilbert said in a calm comforting voice trying to get the boy to stop, "if you continue crying you'll only feel embarrass the next morning," the boy stayed silent and wiped his tears away and signal Gilbert to enter the main entrance, the maids quickly run towards the two, they've all had been worried sick, "not to worry, young master is back, just a little tired now run along," he said as everyone did so.

"Gilbert... you are not to tell anyone about this... ever... and I won't tell anyone or anything about what happened tonight," Oz said with a serious tone in his voice.

"As you wish, young master."

"I don't know what you are but... you have proven your loyalty to me tonight and for that I am grateful you are truly perfect for this job and who knows maybe I might start listening more often from now on," Gilbert smiled at the reply of his young master as he pointed outside, "the sun is rising," he said.

"It is isn't it?"

"This is the beginning of a friendship, don't ever forget that," the boy replied as he blushes a little, "A-anyway I'm tired and I want to go to bed now, and I'm kind of-"

"All right got it, young master.

* * *

**XD YAY! Second Chapter Done! I know I know Poor Vincent but don't worry XD he'll be back! Now the real question is was that the real Vincent :D?**

**Oz: You made me a demanding brat?**

**Me: Yeah, now shut it.**

**Gilbert:*emo corner* **

**Break: :D MWUAHAHAHA VINCENT IS DEAD!**

**Vincent: For now!**

**Break: D: SAY WHAT?**

**Until next chapter :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lesson 1

It was all ready 2 p.m. in the afternoon, all the chores were done and there was no need to wake up the young master since yesterday's horrible incident. Gilbert just sighs and lies down under the trees (he was at the garden) wondering why everything was suddenly piling up, he knew more enemies would arrived, and he needs to be ready to confront the impossible. "Just what to do…" he asked himself when Break's pop out of nowhere and was now leaning down face to face, "GAH!" Gilbert jumps up, "Break what the hell?"

"Relax… hehe! I forgot how amusing it was to annoy you!" he said with a grin, "so… the brat hasn't asked anything yet?"

"Nope, and I don't think he will for a while, that thing Vincent made and skit was pretty convincing."

"Ah yes, the replicas are quite popular now days," Break replied (Replicas= they are magic shape shifters that can take any aspect they desire), "Any who, so what do you expect might happen next?"

"Who knows, so what did Barma say?" he replied with a shrug.

Break takes out a letter, "This is your next job," Gilbert takes the letter and takes a brief moment to read it, "as you can see lately there has been illegal contractors terrorism town, since I'm too busy tracking down the real Vincent now, I recommend you get to take care of this soon before B-Rabbit awakens," Gilbert gulped hard, "remember, B-Rabbit is a very strong chain and also very hard to get along with, that chain enjoys to be bossy by the way."

"Great… "He said annoyed, "… Everything is happening too fast, so anything else?" Break was gone in a flash before Gilbert could get his question answered, "Stupid clown… well then," he said as he walks inside the mansion making sure everything was in place which it was, all the maids had gone out partying since well every single chore was done so Gilbert told every servant to take the day off, he passed by his master's room and took a peek inside, the boy was still sleeping, "good…" he whispered as he shuts the door, "now, I better take care of this before Pandora has my head," and with that he left the mansion, "I'm positive nothing will happen while I am gone," he thought out loud as he locks the main entrance when suddenly he felt someone poking his shoulder, he turned around only to find his master? "Young master! What are you doing out of bed?"

"You woke me up as you closed my bedroom door and I was curious to see where you were going plus, no one is inside the mansion I didn't want to be alone," he replied as he notices the letter in Gilbert's pocket, "Hey what's that?"

"O-oh uh nothing!"

"That's a letter! Let me see!" he charges for the letter, as his butler stops him.

"Young master is just the grocery list, I'm going grocery shopping!"

"Then you should let me tag alone!"

"Ugh… fine…" Gilbert replied he it was a bit obvious he couldn't say no, "but you have to be very quiet understand?"

"Why?"

"Be-because that's lesson number one on becoming a proper Duke!" he quickly replied, Oz just tilted his head, "You see young master when you go outside the mansion if it's not an event of some sort to avoid any trouble it's best to stay quiet so nothing happens," a sweat drop rolled down from Gilbert's forehead, Oz just nods while pouting a little, "what's wrong?"

"That's no fun," he said as he crossed his arms, "fine but if I'm to be quiet you are to buy me some ice cream."

"But-"

"Or else I'll act like a 3 year old," he said with a devious grin, Gilbert's eye twitches, "deal?" he asked as he stretches out his hand, his butler sighs and shakes his hand, "Yay!" he yelled as he claps, Gilbert took off his hat and put it on Oz's head, "Huh?"

"Just so I won't lose you, anyway hey how the hell can you walk? I thought your leg was hurt," he asked.

"The doctor gave me pain killers that's why I was sleeping for so long the effect should wear off in a couple of hours, so I don't feel any pain while I walk," he replied with a smile.

"Well, let's get going shall we? Before the stores become too crowded," he said as his young master just nods, "Can you walk or would you like to take the carriage?" he noticed the boy was all ready walking ahead, "he sure is full of energy," he said as he catches up to the boy, "so young master is this your first time in town?" Oz nods, "I see… so um…" he was a bit nervous that Oz would find out about his mission, "You look pretty today," he was definitely nervous now… he just called a boy pretty, instead of handsome.

"Um… thank you?" he said, Gilbert realized that Oz was actually going to stay quiet just like he told him too. 'He actually thinks this is a lesson' Gilbert thought, he couldn't help but to stare at his young master he was so quiet and yet… so… "Gilbert, I'm only supposed to speak when spoken too here, right?"

"Correct, but remember you have to stay quiet, they are many thieves in town and if they find out who you are there will definitely be trouble," he told his young master who just nods in agreement, "let lesson one begin," he said as he takes his young master's hand and leads him towards the first shop where they sold the groceries they so needed, as Gilbert hands Oz a list of the food they need and some money he was ready to go investigate the crime scenes, "I need you to stay here until I come back, k?"

"Whatever," he replied as he did as he was told, "just be back so we can go get some ice cream," he yelled as Gilbert was all ready leaving who just responded by waving, "I'm guessing that's a yes…" he said with a sweat drop as he starts buying the groceries.

"Good…" Gilbert thought out loud, "now that his occupied I can finally go do my job," he took out his Pandora necklace as he manages to reach the crime scene, which was an old alley with almost decade houses; they were no police but Pandora (the organization for Illegal contractors, so basically some sort of police) were there, "Liam!" he noticed one of the servants from the Barma Household, the man with glasses runs towards him as he was wearing his Pandora uniform, "So what's the deal?"

"First of all why aren't you wearing your uniform? Oh never mind that, anyway so there has been rumors of a chain killing prostitutes, it is said before all the victims died they were with this tall white hair man."

"Well that certainly isn't right, well might as well as get a closer look," he and Liam passed by the other Pandora members and took a closer look at the bodies that were torn to pieces, "well this certainly is no ordinary chain, it's like a lion attacked them," Liam raised an eye brow, "hum… might have been the Leon chain…"

"Who knows, there has been rumors that B-rabbit will come back soon," Liam reminded Gilbert, "don't you agree?"

"I all ready know that, and that chain is about ready to form a contract," he replied.

"With who though?" Liam wondered.

"…" Gilbert knew who it was he just didn't want to say it, "when the time comes, we'll know," that was the only thing he was able to replied.

"So how's the butler job coming along?"

"Good… it's only been like 2 days and shit has all ready happened, Vincent made a replica and made me summon my chain to send it to the Abyss," he replied.

"Tough, so is Young Master Oz tough to teach?"

"Not really, you just have to bribe with him and he'll listen, for example he came with me actually but his at the shops at the moment, we made a deal if he stayed there and waits for me until I come back I'll buy him some ice cream," he said as he took out a chocolate cigarette, "I haven't had one of these since I quit smoking, it's been like what 2 years now?"

"Well in order to take the job you couldn't exactly smoke around a child," Liam replied with a small laugh.

"Yeah having to go to that butler school Barma send me to, was hell…"

"Well think about it this way you could have gotten Barma as your teacher."

"You got a point on that one, well I guess I'm done here," he looked at his clock and 20 minutes had all ready past, "Well I better go back to the young master before he gets cranky," he waved at Liam and the other Pandora members as he runs towards the shops where Oz was sitting on a barrel with the bags of food waiting for his butler to return, "Well done," he said to Oz as he approaches him, "now for been such a good boy today and passing your first lesson, how about instead of ice cream I buy you a cookie ice cream cake? Sound good enough?" Oz just shrugs as he takes a bite out of one of the apples from the bags, "so did you do anything interesting while I was gone?"

"I talked to the shop owners, and asked them what the best thing in the store to buy was."

"Young master, you shouldn't talk to strangers," he said with a concern look.

"Yeah I know, but I was bored."

"Well then shall we go?" Oz nods as the two of them leave towards the cake store.

Meanwhile

Break was sitting on his desk in Pandora's Headquarters, when suddenly Barma drops a huge stack of papers on his desk, "Again?" he yelled, as Barma just hits him with his fan and leaves, "stupid… red hair man…"

"I heard that!" Barma replied.

"Good!" Break sighs as he quickly looks over the papers and reads them as fast as he can, "hum… nothing on Vincent yet…" he keeps reading until one of the papers catch his attention, "what in the…" he kept reading the paragraph, "…That can't possibly be right…" he grabs his cane and the stacks of papers and heads towards the door, Barma was waiting by the door as he opened it.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"I need to report to Gilbert Nightray, and see if he'll help me in the investigation of his younger brother, Vincent Nightray," he said.

"Very well then, but remember Break in return…" he hands a necklace with a small mirror attach to it, "When B-Rabbit wakens make sure that the contract is legal we can't risk having that chain go to the Abyss," he commanded.

"Don't worry I will… that is if B-Rabbit will agree to forming the contract legally instead of trying to take over the body of the contractor," he replied.

"Well then go," Break nodded at Barma's reply as he quickly leaves Pandora Head Quarters.

…

"Alice," called Sharon towards her little sister who was looking out the window, "Alice are you all right? You haven't eaten in 2 days since the party incident," she replied.

"Oh Sharon… I just can't help but to feel that something horrible is going to happen… I know it's bad to think this way but I just can't help it, please Sharon, can we go visit Oz just to make sure his ok?" she begged, as her sister shook her head, "Why not?"

"Alice, for the past two days Oz has been involved in kidnappings, he strictly demanded for you **not,** to come visit until things settle down, he fears for your safety at these moments as well as his servants and his own, please try to understand the situation Alice," Sharon said as she gently took her sister's hand and leads her towards her room, "why don't you take a nap, if that makes you feel better."

"All right, then…" she watches her sister close the door as she walks around her room, "I can't sit here and watch… it's just not right…" she shivered, "I need to see him… but how? There's no way I'll ever be able to while, Sharon is here, and mother will never allow me to go outside by myself," she folds her arms, "damn it all… I know something is going to happen soon… I just hope it's for good and not for bad…" a sudden melody is heard, "What…" she looks around trying to find the object from where the melody was coming from, it wasn't coming from under her bed nor her wardrobe, "the melody seems to be getting stronger around…" she paused for a second, her bedroom mirror, that's where the melody was coming from… but something wasn't right her reflection was identical to her but her hair was white, along with her eyes, clothes, and skin, "-yo-you…" she said as her reflection stretches out her hand from outside the mirror. Her reflection gently grabs Alice's hand and slowly pulls her inside the mirror with her.

"Do not be afraid…" the reflection spoke, "I'm not going to hurt you… but… I'm afraid there's no time to explain anything right now…"

"Just who are you?" Alice asked.

"I'm…"she paused for a minute, "Nevermind that, tell me Alice, do you want to protect Oz?" the reflection asked as Alice's eyes widen, "You do don't you?"

"With all my heart…" she responded.

"Just like I did to Jack…" the reflection replied, "Alice… I'm willing to give power, but… you must promise me what you are about to see or hear will never escape your lips."

"W-what do you mean?"

"I will grant you your wish of power to protect the one you love but in return you cannot tell anyone about this…"

"Bu-"

"You'll understand one day, when the time is right…"

"Understood… but…"

"Yes?"

"Can you at least tell me your name?"

"It's… Lacie…"

…

A sudden thunder storm hit town, "My god, it's raining cats and dogs…" one of the maids said as she hands Oz's his after dinner tea, "don't you agree, Young Master?" the boy just nods, "Young Master? May I ask you something?" Oz made a hand gesture, which meant 'go ahead', "Do you like having Gilbert as your butler?" Oz's eyes widen a little and he stares at his maid, "Well it looks like you two get along very well, almost like-"she stopped speaking as she noticed her young master was blushing bright red.

"H-his ok, and annoying… I mean I can no longer eat sweets past midnight since his been here for like 3 days now…"

"Are you blushing?"

"U-Um! Of course not!" He replied, as the maid just giggled, "S-stop that!"

"Oh young master you are so funny," she replied as she pets her young master's head.

"Elise… please stop that…" he said in a shy voice(he was embarrassed), "Please…"

"Why of course," she said as she did as she was told, Gilbert entered the room with the _Holy Knight Volume 20 _book, "oh Gilbert!" she said with a smile as she curtsy's, "well excuse me, Young master, but I must leave you now," she replied.

"Go ahead," Oz replied as Gilbert places the book on Oz's desk, "thanks."

"You're welcome," he replied, "so what's own your mind?"

"N-nothing…"

"Really now?" he leaned in closer towards Oz's face as he holds his chin, "Have you been blushing?" Oz's face still had some of that rosy color on his face which now turned to bright red, as he slaps Gilbert's hand away; Gilbert lets out a small chuckle, "Well you certainly are now."

"Ugh… whatever…" The blonde pouted, Gilbert smiled and kisses the boy's forehead, "WHAT THE HELL?" The boy jump out of his chair as he fell over, "YOU PEDO!" He yelled.

"That's revenge for today," he replied as he laughs, "you lose your temper so easily, you should have seen the look on your face, you are very cute when you are scared."

"I wasn't scared! Just shocked from that! Don't you dare do that ever again!"

"Relax I won't, I was only doing it for my amusement."

"Was it because I called you ugly?"

"Maybe…" Gilbert grinned, "Well then young master I'm off," he replied.

"Off to where?"

"I have a very important business meeting I have to attend too."

"I'm coming with you then."

"W-what?"

"You heard me, you are not allowed to leave my sight especially after all these incidents, besides you are hiding something from me," Gilbert's eyes widen, "and I'm a very curious person, so I'm going to find out, did you think that going to the grocery shop story was believable?" Gilbert had been discovered, "plus you were gone for 20 minutes you must have been doing something else than just walking around."

"Look, Young Master, my private life is my **own** personal business, and you are not allowed to come tag alone," he replied, "A kid like you wouldn't understand it either way," Oz frowned, "that's lesson two on the book, staying out of people's business," he was about to leave the room when Oz tackled his left leg and clings on to it, "What the hell? Get off!"

"No!" the boy replied, "You are taking me with you!"

"I said let go!" he tried shaking the boy off his leg, "and you are not coming!"

"I'll cling on to your leg for 10 days if I have too!"

"I said no!" Gilbert tripped over his own feet (due to the fact that a little boy was cling to him) and soon ended up on the floor, "ow…" Gilbert replied when he noticed he was on top of the blonde boy, now he was blushing red, Oz opened his eyes, before Gilbert could get off sudden laughter filled the room, both of them in shock look at Break (he hand enter through the window while the those two were fighting).

"It-it seems I'm interrupting something," he said while trying not to laugh any harder than he was all ready, "Wow Gilbert, I didn't know you went for teenagers," he lost it at that moment as he laughed as hard as he could.

"S-Shut up!" Gilbert replied.

"Oh Gilbert you are so useless."

"Um… Gilbert?" Oz asked.

"Yes?" Gilbert answered as the boy signals him to get off him, "oh… OH! I'M S-SO SORRY YOUNG MASTER!" he yelled as he quickly gets off and helps Oz stand up, "This is all your fault!" Gilbert points to Break.

"My fault?" Break replied, "Hey I'm not the one who ended up on top of your young master," Gilbert blushed bright red, he looked at Oz who had a death glare on his face, Gilbert gulped hard.

"Gilbert, you do know you are going to pay for this right?" Oz's evil voice came out.

"U-um…" Gilbert was shaking in fear; he had never been so humiliated in his life, "yes?"

"You are going to tell me what this business meeting is about, now you are going to take me to it," the boy replied, "Or else I'll accuse you of sexual harassment," he said with a smile.

"W-what? You were the one clinging to my leg!" he replied.

"Doesn't matter, anyway jokes aside… Gilbert, what exactly where you doing in downtown?" the boy asked as with a serious face, "I know you weren't an ordinary butler since the first day you stepped foot on this house, plus," he took out a newspaper from his desk, and pointed the main headline (which was the chain incident, and it said the people who were involve to solve the crime) "You name is the first one, why didn't you tell me you were working for Pandora?"

"Oz," Break replied, "Gilbert has every right not to reply to your question, after all you are no part in Pandora so there for, he cannot share this information with you," Oz just stared at Break, the boy turn towards Gilbert.

"Is this true?" he asked, Gilbert nodded, "All right then, that would explain the Raven chain from the Nightray Mansion's incident," he replied, "very well, I guess I'll have to join Pandora then," Break and Gilbert's jaws dropped, "I have connections with Barma, you know."

"W-what? They wouldn't let a kid like you enter!" Gilbert replied.

"We are going to Pandora's Head Quarters first thing in the morning, and that's final," Oz replied as he exits the room.

"Well that brat certainly has guts," Break said.

* * *

**Yay Chapter 3 :D! Yeah, I know I didn't do such a good job on chapter 2... but this time I've made sure all the grammar mistakes are out :D well... at least I hope so... **

**Anyway yeah little Gilbert/Oz here ;D!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

hahaChapter 4

Lesson 2

It was dusk at Isla Yura's Mansion, "It has been a longtime since your last visit, Mr. Nightray," Yura said as he walked with Vincent towards the study room, "So why are you here my lord?"

"As you can guess my brother has all ready started protecting the key (aka Oz), and I was trying to test his powers out with my replica, all I can say is that he has grown stronger… and is still growing stronger everyday…" he replied as he took a seat on one of the couches inside the study room, "not mention that blasted hatter is after my trail once again… and to think he would learn his lesson after all those years ago when I failed at kidnapping the key."

"How long ago was that?"

"About 11 years… I was 12 when I tried which would explain why the hatter succeed," he said, "haven't I told you that story?"

"No, my lord."

"Well then I guess it's only fair for you to know, after all you've always been loyal to me," Yura smiled and nodded at his friend's reply, "well then… but before I tell you the story… how about some tea?"

…

Meanwhile

It was a bright Saturday morning (5 a.m. to be exact), "Gilbert, hurry up!" Oz demanded, "You're going to miss the train!" he yelled again as Break and him were waiting for Gilbert inside the train (they are in their seats :D) Gilbert was carrying Oz's luggage in one arm and his on the other, "Gilbert!" the train had begun moving.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! God!" he said a little annoyed as he managed to make it inside the train and sat down right next to his master, panting like crazy, "You know… young master it would have been nice if you wouldn't have yelled."

"Well the train was leaving!" he replied.

"**Barely** leaving," Gilbert said, "now… since you are going to join Pandora, here are some of the rules… Break and I will be your superiors, so when it comes to Pandora you have to be a good little boy and follow **our **orders, you understand?"

"Yeah, yeah…" Oz replied, "Well…" he yawns, "I'm going to take nap… wake me up when we arrive…" he said as he falls asleep into dream land, Gilbert smiles at his sight and gently places his coat over him.

"Hey-hey! I haven't even finished telling you the rules!" he said as he sighs, "sweet dreams," he replied as he suddenly blushes when he heard Break giggling, "W-what?" he asked as Break couldn't help but to let out a laugh, "What's so damn funny?"

"You certainly have an interesting fetish :D."

"I do not!"

"Well at least I know how you are going to treat your kids, anyway, now that the brat is a sleep… I need to warn you."

"About?"

"Your brother…" he took out a small piece of paper, "has been the one realizing chains into our world…"

"What?"

"Vincent, knows how to open portals to the abyss and connects them to our world, which would explain all the illegal contractors," Break replied, "no one knows where he is… or what his planning… although… I only want that bastard dead… his caused my Sharon… and especially me so much trouble…" Break shook his fists, "all I know is that… Vincent is after our dear brat at the moment," he points to Oz.

"That still doesn't explain the replica incident."

"He was probably just trying to mess with us; well at least that's what I think he was doing."

"Yeah… I guess you are right."

"Although… they have also been some reports on Vincent having allies, such as Isla Yura, and some other illegal contracts."

"Yura?"

"Yep."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise one bit."

"Yura has been known as a mysterious man," Break replied as he stands up, "I'm going to go get a drink, wanna come?" Gilbert shook his head as he points to Oz, "relax he'll be fine, why don't we leave him a note saying where we are going in case he wakes up?"

"I guess that's not a bad idea…" Gilbert said as he carefully stood up and left with Break, as Oz just sleeps there(by the way this is the type of trains that has like their own separate seats with the doors and stuff like in Anastasia when they were on the train, hope this makes sense .) , "I just hope nothing happens while we are gone."

"You worry too much."

"Well, excuse me," Gilbert replied, "hey Break… can I ask you a question?"

"And I have an answer let's see if they match."

"How did you lose your left eye to Vincent?"

"Oh… well…"

"Well what?"

"That was 11 years ago…"

"11?"

"You see… I was 14 at the time and I was babysitting Oz, I remember before my father left, he told me to watch and protect that brat, I'm his knight apparently," he replied, "after all just like you… I have a connection with this whole Abyss soul ceremony thing."

…

"Yura, I was 12 at the time. Xerxes (Break), is one of the knights of the Vessalius kid, there for he would always babysit him when his parents were out, and also they would always be maids and bodyguards around so it was clearly impossible for me to get in… but one night the hatter was babysitting the boy, all alone… so I figured might as well as kill the hatter and take the child away," said Vincent to Yura.

"And then what my lord?" Yura asked.

…

"That night I was alone… for some reason the bodyguards had gone partying and the maids were too busy with their families, so the Duke and the Duchess said it would be all right for us to stay alone at the mansion, the rules were simple; don't open the door to anyone, don't turn on the lights unless the room has no windows, and don't make any phone calls," Break said as he and Gilbert had all ready gotten their drinks, and were heading back to their seats, "so… I stayed in the playroom with Oz, but then…" he paused for a second, "I heard someone break in from the dining room windows… and it was no other than your brother…"

….

"After I broke in, the hatter was all ready there with his sword," Vincent replied as he let out a small chuckle, "the child was nowhere in sight so I thought of just killing the hatter then and there, after all I was going to take the child either way."

…

"So Vincent took summoned his chain, the Door Mouse."

…

"The Hatter also summoned his chain, as you can guess the Mad Hatter."

"And we both started to attack each other," both Break and Vincent said at the same time to their listeners.

…

"_You are not wanted here, Nightray!" young Break said as he swings his sword around trying to hit Vincent but it was nearly impossible due to the Nightray's incredible speed, "What the?"_

"_Face it, Hatter. Your chain is no match for me!"_

"_That's what you think!" he replied as he managed to hit Vincent, slashing his leg open, "you were saying?" Vincent screamed from the pain of his wound and soon started to laugh, "wha-what are you laughing about?"_

"_Silly, Hatter…" suddenly Break's eyes widen as he saw with his own two eyes Vincent's wound heal in a matter of seconds, "You should never underestimate your opponent, especially when you are in battle, and you know nothing about their chains."_

"_You-" he was suddenly cut off due to the fact that Vincent had punched him right on the stomach and then threw him across the entire dining room making him crashed hard on the wall, "gah!" he yelled as he fell on the ground, by now he knew one of his ribs were broken._

"_Unless you want to die, I suggest you let me know the location of the child."_

"_Death first…" he replied._

"_Very well then have it your way."_

…

"So then what happened?" Gilbert asked as he gently pulls Oz into his lap making his master a bit more comfortable while sleeping instead of leaning against the window, "is that when he took your eye?"

"Not quite…"

…

"What did you do, my lord?" Yura asked with a curious look on his face.

"After we had a great battle off fists, and chains…"

…

"_Break?" a sweet innocent voice came from outside the dining room's doors, Break's heart stopped beating for a second there, as Vincent's smile widened, the three-year-old walked inside the room, and noticed the blood stains all over the table, walls, and chairs._

"_Why hello there…" said Vincent as he immediately made his way towards Oz, "you must be young Oz, correct?" the three-year-old nodded, "excellent…" he was about to pick the small child up when suddenly Break high kicked him in the face making Vincent fly towards the wall, "Gah you bastard!" he yelled, as his forehead begun to bleed but soon healed in a matter of seconds._

"_Oz, what are you doing here? I thought I told you to wait!"_

"_I heard noises…" the small boy replied, "Why are you all red?" he asked._

"_We got to get out of here…" he thought to himself out loud when suddenly a loud roaring came from behind, Vincent had now gotten up and quickly charged towards Break, Break quickly pushed Oz out of the way and blocked Vincent's attack, the young Nightray smiled as he noticed some of the servants of the household were coming back about 2 miles away, Vincent knew he wasn't going to make it, so instead he smirked at Break, as he was about to do something rather dreadful, "I'm going to wipe the smirked of your face once and for all!" Break yelled,__he quickly dashed towards the Nightray child, but before he could stab him Vincent managed to grab his sword._

"_Tell me... how it feels... "Break blanked at him confused when suddenly... Vincent had dug his index finger inside his left eye socket and twisted the eye inside it. Break screamed in pain as Vincent removes his finger from his eye socket, taking out the rest of the eyeball, Vincent smiled once again and liked the blood off clean from his finger, "I'll be back…" he said as he disappeared into the night. _

"_AAAAHHHHHHH!" Break scream echoed through the entire city, a small hand touched his leg. The 14-years-old gasped at his sight as he looked down only to find the small child he was protecting in the first place, his emerald orbs made eye contact, with his only eye now._

"_Are you ok?" Oz asked with a shy voice, Break's pain was suddenly gone, as if the child's touch had made it disappeared, Break kneeled down to the child's height._

"_I-I think we should find an adult and get you some cookies," he smiled weakly, while hiding his wound with his bangs, "I definitely need cake…" the small child hugged him, "huh?"_

"_I'll buy you all the cake you want!" he said as he giggled._

…

"And that's how it happened," Break replied, "after the bodyguards and maids arrived, along with Pandora, I was taking to the hospital you know to clean the wound and all that stuff," he sighed, Gilbert was speechless, "what's the matter? Cat's got your tongue?" He asked with a smile, "My god, you are so useless…"

"I'm sorry…"

"Pardon?"

"I'm so, so sorry… my brother did that to you…"

"No need to apologize, after all it's my duty," he said as he pats Gilbert on the head, "… to be honest it hurt a lot… losing my precious left eye… but it was worth it."

"What?"

"When I was in the hospital, no one would come visit me due to the fact that they were scared to say anything, even my parents. I was obviously in denial, I didn't want to see anyone either until one day before I was released, Oscar came along to visit, and beside him was the brat, he was smiling and hugged me," he said with a laugh, "the cutest thing was that he actually had his four maids come in to the room with 8 chocolate cakes, from that point on I accept everything that had happened, and because of that… I was able to also meet Miss Sharon."

"You've been through a lot…"

"Oh well…" Break replied as he stole Gilbert chocolate cigarette.

"H-HEY!" Gilbert yelled.

"Useless!" the one eyed hatter replied as he munched away that chocolate, "um… those are certainly tasty!"

"I take everything back now…" Gilbert said with an annoyed voice.

…

"So that's how it all happened Yura," Vincent said, "a rather fascinating story don't you think?"

"Yes," he replied with a creepy smile, "One thing I still don't understand is… why didn't you just kill the hatter then?"

"Why, I happened to like the hatter, I figured he was a worthy opponent let alone enemy, I couldn't just let such talent go to waste, you know."

"I see… ooh! Master Vincent you are certainly the most amazing person I've ever met!" Yura squealed as little hearts were forming around him, "I shall follow you forever! Whatever you command I shall follow! Even if it costs me my very life!" Vincent was pleased.

"Well then my friend, I better be going now," he said.

"Why, my lord? It's too soon!"

"I must report to Pandora, after all… I heard the hatter and my brother will be there, I've been waiting to talk to Gilbert for a while now…" he said as his grin disappeared, "that good for nothing older brother of mine… is nothing but a piece of shit…"

"I see… but may I tag alone?"

"Why of course," his smiled reappeared.

…

"So… do you think Vincent might come to the meeting?" asked Break.

"Who knows…" Gilbert replied, "All we can do now is just wait and see how things go…" Oz yawns, "Oh you are awake young master."

"Man… how was I sleep for?" the blonde asked.

"For about 2 hours," Break replied, Oz stood up and stretched than sat back down.

"So anything interesting happened while I was sleeping?" he asked.

"Nothing really," replied Gilbert.

"So how long until we reach Pandora's Head Quarters?" Oz asked again.

"About 8 more hours," replied Break, "so might as well as get use to it we are going to be here for awhile," Oz pouts, "a relax we can play some chess while we wait, sound good?"

"I guess," Oz replied, "So where's the chess board?"

"Right here," Gilbert said as he got out the chess board and the pieces, "while you two gentlemen play, I'll just read my favorite novel."

"Alice in Wonderland," said Break letting out a laugh.

"H-hey!" Gilbert yelled.

"You like a children's book Gilbert?" Oz asked as he giggled.

"I-it's a good book!"

"Useless!" said Break.

"Well I certainly got more black mail on you," said Oz.

"Shut up!"

"Fine, fine…" said Break as him and Oz begun to play chess, while Gilbert opens his Alice in Wonderland book.

…

Pandora's Head Quarters.

"Liam!" yelled Barma, "Liam! Report to my office at once!" He commanded once again as he storms off towards his office, and there he waited by the door hoping Liam would come in. Soon the doors slam open as Liam enters Barma's office.

"My lord!" he reported, "Lord Barma?" the door closes only to revealing Barma had been crushed. "OH MY GOD!" quickly Liam helped Barma up and apologizes over 20 times… maybe 40… no… 100 times, Barma brushes off the dust on his uniform, "You needed to see me my lord?" Liam asked.

"Yes, as you know today Raven (Gilbert) and the Hatter (Break) will be in today, but… I'm afraid the mouse(Vincent) will be here too," he said as Liam's eyes widen, "also… today I receive a phone call from the Vessalius Mansion, the Duke's son wants to join Pandora, so get him a contract seal mirror, and a Pandora necklace."

"W-what? Master Oz is joining but doesn't he need a-"

"He all ready joined, I can't say no to that brat," he replied, "after all… out of all Pandora he is the only one that can make a proper contract with B-Rabbit, no let me rephrase that… he is the **only **one that can make a contract with B-Rabbit."

"Well… about that sir…" Liam said nervously.

"What?"

"B-Rabbit is no longer in the Abyss…"

"I see…" A sudden pause, "WHAT?" He yelled on the top of his lungs, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN B-RABBIT IS NO LONGER IN THE ABYSS?"

"It... all ready escaped… from there… and now… it's… looking for his rightful contractor…"

"Shit!" Barma yelled as he slams the doors open and runs down the hall, making it to the announcements room, he grabbed the microphone, "Attention all members of Pandora! I repeat attention all members! Prepare the contract ceremony immediately!" all the members did as told, Barma's nerves were out of control, Liam was just watching from his point of view cleaning his glasses over 50 times scared out of his mind, "I swear to God Liam… Hell is about to break loose!"

…

"Huh?" Oz suddenly paused, "Did you guys hear that?"

"Here what?" asked Break, as he quickly knocks over Oz's King, "I win!"

"Hey that's cheating!" Oz replied, Gilbert closes his book and quickly glances at Oz, "You heard it too right Gil?"

"A chain is nearby," he said, "Break," Gilbert looked at Break, who just sighed in annoyance.

"Well I certainly wanted to play some more chess…" Break replied, Gilbert loaded his gun, "shooting the chain now that's convenient, remember we don't want to cause any commotion here," Break said, "It'll be bad news for us."

"Well just in case you never know," said Gilbert, "After all this chain's aura is quite powerful."

"I guess so, the chain is about 5 miles away from us, that should buy us some time to have all the guests evacuate," replied Break.

"Chain, huh…" Oz said, "wait how are we going to make th-" a sudden crash came from the end of the train as it stops completely, the crash was so hard that it made the entire train tremble, "woah!" Gilbert caught Oz in his arm (Fanservice XD).

"Looks like the chain is here," said Break, he quickly took a peak out the window, "but not just any chain… Blood Eyed Rabbit."

* * *

**Yep here's chapter 4! XD Yeah Vincent is way OCC, he hates Gilbert to be honest in this one! Also no Alice is not the B-rabbit chain, she actually has her own chain which you'll find out later in the series anyway enjoy XD!**


	5. Intermission!

**Intermission!**

**XD**

**Hello Everyone, yeah I know I suck… cause I didn't upload chapter 5 yet but anyway here's some news for you!**

**So it might take a bit for me to post any new chapters cause I'm sewing my cosplays (well actually finish sewing them all) *Yes Oz is one of them XD***

**Meh anyway so I'm not sure if you guys and gals are interested… but xD my friends and I (my cosplay group to be exact) agreed to cosplay as this version of PH !**

**My friend Jen will be our Gilbert Nightray *she has the butler outfit and wig XD***

**My friend Mercedes will be our Break**

**My friend Lexus will be Sharon**

**And my friend Emily will be Alice  
**

**And I will be Oz (omg you'll get to see the person behind the computer who writes this story hohohohoho!)**

**Anyway so we are almost done, getting everything ready :) so that's one of the main reasons why it's going to take a while for me to upload chapter 5 but fear not it shouldn't be longer than a week**

**I have a cosplay Deviantart account *which is empty at the moment XD* and I also have a an art one ghostlyfla . deviantart . com feel free to check it out pictures of Two sides of the same coin are up *just like 4 sadly) but they'll be more up so you guys can get an idea of how Gilbert and Oz look like XD *in their outfits for this fanfic***

**But yeah enjoy X3 can't wait to get everything done!**

**See you gals and guys laterz!**

**Lady Oz Valentine out!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Blood Eyed Rabbit

"Looks like the chain is here," said Break, he quickly took a peak out the window, "but not just any chain… Blood Eyed Rabbit."

"Shouldn't that chain be locked away in the Abyss until we arrived at Pandora?" Asked Gilbert, still holding on to Oz, making sure the boy wasn't to going to run off towards the chain.

"I'm guessing, the chain couldn't wait for its master," replied Break, "but we don't have the seal mirror contract… we have to distract it otherwise B-Rabbit will force an illegal contract."

"Wait, but who is the contractor?" asked Oz.

"Every single member of Pandora requires a chain, when a new member has been confirmed part of the organization, a contract ceremony along with a chain is chosen for the new member, so that's your chain right there, Young Master," said Gilbert, "but unfortunately your chain escape and is now looking for you, so I recommend you-"he notices Oz had all ready broken free from his grasp and was now running towards Break, "YOUNG MASTER!" he yelled.

"Break!" Oz yelled.

"Well aren't you ready to fight!" he replied as he summoned the Mad Hatter chain, "If I were you little boy, I would stay by your butler's side!"

"This is my chain so I believe I have every right too," Oz replied as soon he felt a pair of arms pick him up in a bridal style, none other than his butler, "what the hell put me down!" Oz yelled.

"Sorry, Young Master but… I'm afraid you cannot disobey this time," Gilbert replied, as he also summoned his chain, Raven, "taming B-rabbit is going to be more difficult than I expect," he said, "Young Master, when B-rabbit gets close to us I need you to play the melody on your pocket watch."

"What for?" Oz asked.

"Just trust me," Gilbert replied, as Oz only nodded.

…

Meanwhile in Pandora

"Have you located where the chain is?" Asked Barma, as Liam nods, "Well?"

"The chain has attacked a train, and it so happens to be the train Hatter and Raven are on," said Liam with a nervous voice.

"Great… B-Rabbit has found his contractor… ugh… we must leave immediately," replied Barma, "We can't afford illegal contractors, hopefully Raven and Hatter will be able to hold it back just in time for us to arrived and hand the Vessalius kid his seal mirror," replied Barma as he grabs his haruken, "let's go," before Barma could proceed his way towards the hallway a figure stood right in front of him, "Well this is a surprise."

"Long time no see, Duke Barma," replied the figure as he bowed, "why don't you let me take the seal mirror?" Liam just watched the two gentlemen talk, he was more nervous than ever before when he realized who the figure was.

"I could, couldn't I? Then again… you and Hatter do not get along very well, isn't that right Vincent?" replied Barma.

"Oh, you are wrong I love Hatter! He just doesn't feel the same way, anyway I do wish to speak to my older brother, and this would be a great opportunity, not to mention I can reach them faster than Pandora or you," Vincent said.

"All right then, but don't do anything outrageous, I don't want this to reach the papers," replied Barma as he hands the seal mirror and Pandora necklace to Vincent, "and one more thing Vincent."

"Yes?" the Nightray replied.

"I don't know what you are planning, but whatever it is… it better have nothing to do with Duke Vessalius' son you hear me?" Vincent only smiled in response and left the room, Liam had broken his glasses from his nervousness.

"Duke Barma-"Liam said before he was cut off by Barma's haruken.

"Liam I want you to make sure that man doesn't go near Hatter, Raven, or B-Rabbit, understand?"

"Yes sir!" Liam replied as he quickly left the room, Barma looks from outside his office's window.

"Just what are you planning Vincent…" he thought to himself aloud.

…

Meanwhile

Gilbert and Break's chains were holding back B-Rabbit, "God damn it! Where the hell is Pandora?" yelled Gilbert as he shots B-Rabbit on the leg hoping it would make the chain go slower but unfortunately it only made it more aggressive than ever now, "Break!" he yelled.

"Gilbert! If I use the Mad Hatter B-Rabbit will be destroyed, we can't risk it!" he replied while he is running towards B-rabbit, "All we can do for now it's just-"before he could finish his sentence, B-rabbit grabbed him and threw against the train itself.

"Break!" yelled Oz who was hiding with the rest of the people who were on the train, Gilbert told him to stay there until Pandora arrived, but unfortunately the young man would not listen to this orders, as he soon runs towards the injured/unconscious Break. Gilbert keeps shooting at B-Rabbit hoping it would distracted as he notices his young master was now at clear sight for B-Rabbit.

"OZ!" He yelled as B-Rabbit picks him and did the exact thing it did to Break, Gilbert crashed right next to Break (good thing for Break XD), and now both of them lay there unconscious.

"Gilbert!" Oz yelled, before he could even do anything he realizes that B-Rabbit had all ready spotted him… "Oh shit…" Oz whispers, as the chain was approaching him, "… hum… Oh that's right the pocket watch!" he took out his pocket watch from his pocket and stands up, "Blood Eyed Rabbit," Oz called, "please accept me as your contractor…" he said. As he plays the melody, from his pocket watch oddly enough the chain just stood there, and turns into a small rabbit? "Huh?" he approaches the chain, slowly that is… "B-Rabbit?" he called at it.

The chain just stood there and runs towards Oz, "Wow… you are not harmless at all, this must be your other form," he replied, "It's so…" the small chain(well now it's like a foot tall) just stared at him, "cute!" the small chain hugs Oz's leg in agreement, when suddenly it started to hiss, "Huh? What's wrong?" the small chain quickly closed he pocket watch making the melody stop, and grew back to its original size, and stood now in front of Oz.

"Door mouse…" B-rabbit said, as he points (yes it's a boy because he finally spoke XD)at a strange figure, it was a man with long blonde hair, one eye wine red and the other yellow… just like Gilbert's… the man walks towards the two, as he holds up a seal mirror.

"The seal mirror," said Oz, "now we can make the contract," B-rabbit growls at the figure, "it's all right, now, come on we need to make that contract," replied Oz as he makes his way towards the man, who was no other than Vincent Nightray, but of course Oz wouldn't know for the replica that was used looked completely different from that incident.

"You must be Oz," said Vincent, as the boy nods, "here you go," he hands Oz the seal mirror, "how about we beg-"he was soon cut off as Gilbert suddenly appears in between them, "Oh… Gilbert, how nice to see you too."

"Gilbert-"before Oz could say anything Gilbert quickly covers his young master's mouth, Vincent just laughs.

"What are you doing here, Vincent?" Gilbert said, Oz's eyes widen as Break gets up as well, "It was you who unleashed B-Rabbit from the Abyss wasn't it?"

"Believe it or not it wasn't me… but, I'm just here to deliver that seal mirror, Barma said it was all right," the younger Nightray replied.

"There is no way in hell, Barma would let you near the brat," yelled Break, Vincent smiles at his sight, "don't give me that damn smirk of yours you piece of shit…"

"My, my, how rude of you Hatter and I was hoping we can get along this time," Vincent replied, "I'm guessing you haven't recovered from that incident haven't you?"

"Shut the hell up…" Break replied.

"Well then, I guess I'm not wanted here… but Gilbert, I wouldn't keep my guard down from now on… and Young Master Oz," he said as he took out an envelope from his coat pocket, "I certainly hope you can come," Gilbert snatched the envelope from Vincent's hands, "well then… I'll see you all later," with those words said he was gone in a flash.

"W-wait a minute… that couldn't have been Vincent- I-I mean I saw him get-"Gilbert shushes his young master before he could finish his sentence.

"It was a replica that was toss into the Abyss, it was only a distraction," replied Break, "GOD DAMN IT! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T I KILL HIM THEN AND THERE!"

"Gilbert?" Oz looked at his butler, as his fists were shaking, "Give me the letter," he demanded, his butler just looked at him and did as he was told, "thank you," he opens the envelope, "An invitation?" he said, as Gilbert and Break both stare at the invitation, and it read, "Dear Oz Vessalius, Welcome to Pandora! In honor of you becoming our youngest member to join Pandora, a party will be thrown at Isla Yura's mansion; we certainly hope you can come."

"A trap as usual," said Gilbert.

"Well, think about it this way it might be a trap but… it'll also give us some access to any information we need," Oz replied.

"You are picking up on the job quite fast," Break said, "Oh well might as well as get everything under control here, and begin the contract ceremony as soon as possible."

"Right," said Gilbert.

Hours later

Another train had come for the passengers; the contract ceremony was all ready over with as Break watched from outside his window, "I can't believe he fell asleep…" Oz said as his new chain B-Rabbit (the little bunny form) was sleeping in his arms, he now had the Pandora pendant around his neck along with his seal mirror that was filled with his chain's blood, he was now officially a legal contractor, Break just gave him a smile, "To think my butler would fall asleep as well," the boy said as his butler had fallen asleep while leaning on his window.

"Useless," said Break, Oz let out a giggle as he snuggles with his bunny, "I swear, I've never seen anyone take control of B-rabbit; I guess what the reports said was true, you are truly the one."

"Huh?" Oz looked at him confused.

"Oh… Uh nothing!" Break replied as he took out a couple of suckers from his pockets, "want one?" the boy just shook his head, "fine more for me!" he said as he noms down one of the suckers soon Oz fell asleep as well, "I guess since everyone is taking a nap I should too…" he murmurs to himself as he falls asleep.

…

"Alice!" came a voice, "Alice!" it was no other than Sharon, "Alice wake up!" she said once again, "we got a letter!" her younger sister managed to open her eyes and stood up, "Duke Yura has invited us to Oz's welcoming party!"

"Welcoming party?" asked Alice, she was still sleepy.

"Yes! You see Oz just joined Pandora, and he is the youngest member so they are throwing him a party, we've been invited of course, we got to get everything ready before the due arrives!" Sharon said as she quickly leaves the room, "I can't wait to go dress shopping!" with those last words she closes Alice's bedroom door.

"Lacie…" Alice said, "I have a bad feeling about this…" soon her chain, Lacie or Will of the Abyss appears by her side, "What are we going to do?"

"The only thing we can do is go to that party and protect Young Master Oz, but now he has the B-Rabbit chain, he just has to learn how to use him properly, but…" Lacie said.

"What's the matter?" asked Alice.

"I'm afraid Vincent Nightray might try something…" she replied.

"Such as?"

"Awakening the true Glen."

"W-what do you mean I thought what you had told me about Gilbert-"

"Only the good side of Glen lies within the real Glen, but… unfortunately his demonic side went to someone else..." Alice's eyes widen.

"Who?" she asked.

"Elliot Nightray."

* * *

**Sorry it took a little bit to update... XD Anyway yes the Will of the Abyss or Lacie is Alice's chain! **

**And Le Gasp Glen's demonic side lies within Elliot O_O! My god this story is getting intense I can't wait to write more :) I have a feeling this is going to be a long one for some reason... Anyway I have another announcement! XD I'm going to write a new story called "I'm in Love with a Demon" :D hohohoho! Yes this one is CielxSebastian (no it's not hard core or anything XD!) I will write a preview which shall be uploaded in a couple of minutes cause I'm still writing it :)! Anyway Enjoy! **

**P.S. Yes B-rabbit is a boy and has a little cute bunny form XD that Oz will later carry around like Hunny Sempai :)!  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**DX I'M SORRY IT'S TAKING SO LONG TO UPLOAD THIS CHAPTER! DX… And sorry it's a bit short D: but I've had no inspiration lately and I'm about to start school in exactly a week D: so yeah I'm going to be slowing down also I will not write I'm in love with a demon until I get to know more of the second season :) btw... yeah but eventually I'll get to it.  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

After several hours, the train had arrived to its destination, "Finally!" said Break, "Gilbert-"before he could even finish his sentence, Gilbert shushes him immediately as he carries his sleeping young master (who is also carrying B-rabbit, actually more like hugging, in his own arms) in his arms, "All right then, I'll carry the luggage, I'll meet you at the hotel," he replied, in a lower voice.

Gilbert just nods as he makes his way towards the carriage that was waiting for them outside the train station. He quickly reaches his destination, and gets inside the carriage; he carefully places the sleeping Oz, who is holding the sleeping B-rabbit in his arms, on the seat of the carriage (or whatever XD). The carriage starts moving, as he takes out the golden pocket watch from Oz's coat pocket gently, making sure he didn't wake him up. He quickly looks t the time, it was all ready 5 p.m. "It's… late…" he said to himself in a whisper, as he strokes his young master's hair gently, "if you only knew the danger ahead of our journey..."

A sudden hiss was heard, it was B-rabbit, "don't touch him, Seaweed head!" he yelled.

"Seaweed head, huh?" Gilbert replied as he picks up B-rabbit by the ears, "if you are a good little chain I'll feed you something sweet."

"Put me down!" B-rabbit yelled that so happens to wake up Oz, "Hey kid! Tell Raven to put me down!" the small chain commanded.

"Gilbert, put him down…" said Oz with a small yawn, Gilbert did as told and stuck out his tongue at B-rabbit who quickly jumps onto Oz's lap, "You should at least try to get along you know."

"Right," replied Gilbert, "Anyway, Young Master, there's something you need to know," he said, while he ties his black raven hair back in a pony tail with a long blue ribbon.

"About?"

"From now on, things will only tend to get weirder, also more dangerous, there for… we are going to have to make a contract between us and our chains," Gilbert replied.

"You can make a double contract?" asked Oz confused and surprised.

"Are you willing to do it?"

"I guess, but why-"

"Like I said before, I'm your butler and legal guardian, drastic measures are called for."

"Won't Pandora get mad?"

"Not at all, as long as they don't find out," Gilbert replied with a devious smile as he places his finger on his Young Master's face, "…besides…" he leans in closer towards Oz's face, lips almost touching, "… you and I… are connect by a stronger bond…" at that moment Oz was mortified, he has never seen this side of his butler before, he wanted to push him away but couldn't. Gilbert's golden eyes pierced his own green orbs, soon enough before Oz could do anything else he felt Gilbert's lips press against his own, the young blonde tried to push him away but all in vain, for Gilbert's grip was far too strong. Oz blushed in response as he could feel blood inside his own mouth, all he could do at that moment was swallow it as soon Gilbert broke their kiss, and licks his own lips, "… now the contract is complete…" he replied.

"S-Stop joking around!" Oz yelled, as he wipes off the blood from the corner of his mouth.

"You missed a spot…" His butler said as he licks off the remaining blood from Oz's lips, "…well then… Young Master, how about some lunch? There are lots of restaurants around here."

"…" Oz looked away in silence; Gilbert lets out a small chuckle.

"I'm guessing you are not use to kissing Alice in that manner."

Oz's face turned completely red, "S-SHUT UP!"

"Oh my, sensitive aren't we?"

"A-Anyway… I would like to-"before he could finish his sentence, Gilbert quickly grabbed his young master by the arms and pulled him into a hug, "GI-GILBERT WHAT THE HELL?"

"Don't move."

"Wh-" Gilbert covers his young master's mouth with his right hand.

"…shhh… remain still," he whispers in Oz's ear, "a chain is nearby, we don't want it after you or B-rabbit…"

"Bu-"his butler hugs him tighter.

"… just a couple of more seconds… and will be safe…" he whispers, as Oz just nods and closes his eyes waiting for his butler's signal that it was safe to move or speak, "… 10…" he whispers, "…9… 8…7…6…5… 4…3…2…1… Young master, we are out of the danger zone," he pets his master's hair, "Young Master…"

"Yeah?" Oz asked.

"You may let go now…" Oz automatically blushes and does as told.

"S-Sorry!" he said as he quickly sat down again, "s-so what, what does all about?"

"You see Oz, you are very popular in the Abyss-" Gil suddenly stop talking.

"What?"

"I'm nothing!"

"What about the Abyss?"

"It's nothing Young master!"

"You've all been hiding something from me, and I swear to God I will find out what it is… also… since now we are partners… I think I have every right to know!" Oz exclaimed.

"Young Master…" Gilbert gently grabs his hand, "I promise I'll explain everything when the time is right…"

"And that would be?"

"When you're a mature enough."

"Mature enough?"

"I'm sorry but you are still a kid."

"I AM NOT!"

"Yes…" Gilbert suddenly pulls Oz closer now face to face, "… you are…" his golden eyes pierced through Oz's, again XD, "… once you are able to understand the circumstances and the danger ahead of us, I'll tell you everything…" Gilbert gently kisses Oz's forehead.

Oz pushes Gilbert and sat down back on his seat, "W-whatever... just stop it with the kissing… I have a fiancé remember?"

"She doesn't have to know you know… after all I'm your guardian, and relax I don't get excited for little boys, so you don't have to worry about anything," he said, as Oz blushes like crazy, "You are adorable, I'm so glad I'm your butler."

"That's enough, how long until we reached the hotel by the way?"

"Another hour, so I suggest you take a nap, I'll wake up you when we reach it."

"Fine, fine, just make sure **not** to get into a fight with B-Rabbit, I'm surprised he fell fast asleep after your little argument," Oz said as he gently picks up B-rabbit and places the sleeping chain on his lap, "well then… I guess…" he yawns, "I should take a nap too…"

"Go ahead," Gilbert replied as he watches Oz drift into sleep, "… I love you…" he whispers, "sleep tight…"

…

"Elliot!" came a voice, "Elliot!" said the voice again, it was no other than Vincent, who was calling out for his younger step brother, "Elliot!" the sandy blonde (or whatever color Elliot's hair is XD) quickly closes his Holy Knight book, to answer the annoying yelling.

"What is it Vincent?" he replied as he opens his bedroom doors.

"Elliot, Gilbert just arrived today into town, his staying over at a hotel," Vincent replied as he took out a piece of paper with the address written on it, "Father asked me to tell you about this, and just so you know I don't care what happens to the shit head, but the Vessalius kid is with him."

"… I'm going to tell Gilbert a piece of my mind."

"Go ahead, not like I care what happens to him," Vincent leaves the room.

"Gilbert… Why would you betray the Nightray household…" said Elliot as he shuts his bedroom door.

"Isn't it obvious? He wants the key for himself…" replied a figure from the shadows.

"Can't you leave me alone for one second?" Elliot turns around and walks towards the figure.

"You know, I can't leave your side," the figure said.

"Give it a break, Glen."

"You do realize your body belongs to me? After all it was part of the contract…"

"Yeah, yeah…" Elliot replied, "Just as long as my brother leaves the Vessalius kid's side I'll be fine, but you got to fulfill your part of the contract."

"Of course, bring Gilbert back to the Nightray household, after all… he holds some very dear of mine with him."

"You mean that stupid pocket watch?"

"Not just that but something else…" Glen replied, "As you know your step brother shares a body with my twin brother."

"Twin brother? I didn't know you had a twin brother..."

"That's right, I'll explain it soon enough, but for now…" Glen took out a small necklace from his coat pocket, "Here… put it this on," he said.

"Why?"

"It'll protect you from other chains," he replied.

"Well then, shall we leave?"

"Of course," said Glen as opens the door for Elliot, "Master."

* * *

**XD YES GLEN HAS A TWIN! **

**It turns out the Glen Gilbert has been talking out (previous chapters) has been lying to him XD! **

**Also yes Elliot made a contract with Glen (the evil twin) practically sold his soul to him... anyway XD Glen is Elliot's butler deal with it!  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**It has been a while hasn't it XD but please don't kill me school has been killing me DX…**

**Anyway beware children PG 16 stuff is going to happen xD now! Some GlenxElliot, some ElliotxGlenxOz XD!**

Chapter 7

It was all ready morning when Elliot and Glen arrived, "Glen," said Elliot, as his black butler (XD Oh yeah baby I said it!) Glen was fixing his own tie, "Are you positive this is the hotel?" he asked as their carriage arrives at the downtown hotel.

"Of course my lord, why would I ever lie to you? After all… my chain, the Raven is in there all right, I can sense it…" he replied with a monotone voice. Elliot just looks away and walks towards the hotel's main entrance; Glen opens the door for his master, "please remember this, keep your cool Master Oz does not know who you are."

"I guess you are right… I'm pretty sure Gilbert will keep his mouth shut unless..."

"Unless what, Master?"

"Unless… he all ready knows we are coming for him."

"I doubt the child even knows, I mean they haven't even told him about the real truth about Break or Vincent… let alone he's not aware I'm after him… but then again… they probably don't know either."

"You always speak with such confidence, Glen," said Elliot, "yet… the results are always wrong…"

"That's why I haven't even tried yet…" his butler replied as he smiled back at his master, "…but when I do... I hunger until every single obstacle is out of my way…"

"Tell me one thing, Glen, why are you after him? Is it because of the key or is it because…"

"That's personal information, my lord…" he replied, "now let's get going…"

…

Gilbert suddenly jerked awake, "this… feeling…" he looks at his right hand that was shaking like mad, "a chain is nearby…" soon Oz woke up as well and slowly got out of bed. (Gil and Oz share a room for protection)

"I sense a chain, what's going on?" the blonde asked.

"I'm not sure it's just… I've never sense this type of chain before…"

"Should we leave?"

"I'm not sure yet, we need, Break first."

"Let's go wake him up then…" suggested Oz with a yawn as Gilbert gets out of bed and walks towards Break's room, when he suddenly noticed a note on Break's bedroom door, "looks like he left for the store, Oz stay here and whatever you don't leave the room, understood?"

"Right, but what if the chain comes-"

"Just play the melody or wake up B-Rabbit, anyway I'm off," said Gilbert as he grabs his coat and exits there hotel room.

"How rude of him to leave his master behind…" complained Oz to himself, "Oh well, might as well as get comfortable here," he looks at B-Rabbit who is still sleeping as he snuggles against Oz's pillow, "cute," he replied.

….

Gilbert manages to make it down the stairs as soon he passes Elliot and Glen, strangely enough, he didn't notice them he just run off as if they were nothing. Glen smiles to Elliot, "looks like the spell is working perfectly fine, Master," Said Glen. Elliot only stares at Gilbert and then continues on walking up the stairs, "at this rate the boy is as good as mine…"

"Don't get too ahead of yourself Glen…" replied Elliot.

"Trust me… Everything is going according to plan."

"I sure hope so."

"The Hatter is downtown buying some cake, while the butler just left to find him, now the boy lies inside waiting for his two servants to return , but then again… he does have B-Rabbit by his side now… oh well he still doesn't know how to control his chain probably so this should be a piece of cake, hum… I wonder if I should try something devious while we visit him."

"What are you planning, Glen?"

"Some torturing would be rather nice wouldn't it, Master Elliot?"

"I plan no intention of hurting a child."

"Of course… but isn't it that boy's fault your brother left in the first place?" Elliot suddenly pauses, "you have every right to make the boy suffer… or at least for making you suffer…"

"N-no… I could never…" Elliot gasps right after he said those words only to find Glen's right hand on his left hip and the other around his neck, "G-Glen…"

"Master Elliot… what do you say… we have a little fun today…" Glen whispered into his ear as licks Elliot's earlobe.

"N-no!" Elliot replied, as he pushes Glen away from him, "Stop joking around!" he said angrily.

"As you wish… but keep this in mind," Glen replied as he holds Elliot's chin, "your body belongs to me… and soon enough I will take it away from you…"

"Y-yeah whatever…"

"Shall we go on, Master?"

"Yes…" Elliot answered Glen as they both continue walking up the stairs towards Oz's room, "…" lots of thoughts were running through Elliot's mind as they walk towards their destination, the thoughts of revenge, anger, fear… and even lust… Glen smiles, his a mind reader after all, he also wishes to know more of Elliot's lustful thoughts…

"Master," said Glen as soon Elliot turns around to face his butler with a shock expression on his face, "oh my, did I interrupt your lustful fantasies?" Elliot's face turns complete red, "I guess I did…"

"Sh-shut up!"

"You haven't even met the boy and you are all ready thinking of what you want to do to him… such a naughty Master."

"I said SHUT UP!"

"As you wish…" replied Glen with a small chuckle.

…

"BREAK!" Yelled Gilbert as he runs up to the silver/purple hair man who was enjoying a nice piece of chocolate cake while reading a newspaper, "God damn it why do you leave so much?"

"Who knows, hey where's the brat?" Break asked.

"Oh his back at the hotel, he'll be fine."

"…"

"What?"

"Something's not right here…"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean… think about it… we haven't heard anything from Barma yet… and also…" Break picks up his newspaper he was reading, soon Gilbert's eyes grow the size of dinner plates, "What's wrong?" Gilbert points to the back of the newspaper.

"Elliot… is in town…"

…

"A-ACHOO!" sneezed Oz.

"Bless you!" replied B-Rabbit.

"Thank you…" he said, soon B-Rabbit starts hissing, "hey what's goin-" there was a knock at the door, "Oh that must be Gilbert!" he said as he runs towards the door, but B-Rabbit blocked his way, "Get out of the way it's Gil!"

"JABBERWOCKY!" It yelled.

"Move!" he replied to his chain as he picks B-Rabbit up and locks him in the bathroom, "God…" Oz twists the door knob, "Gil-"as he opens the door he realized the two men in front of him were not Gilbert or Break. Glen smiles down at Oz; this made a shiver run up Oz's spine, "Y-you are…" Oz looks over at Elliot, who didn't seem to have much of a reaction.

"Hello… Oz…" said Glen as he invites himself inside the room along with Elliot and closes the door shut while locking it.

"Glen… let's get this over with…" said Elliot.

"Of course, Master Elliot," replied Glen.

"G-Glen? That's impossible you can't-" said Oz.

"Be alive?" Glen interrupted Oz, and gently grabs the boy by the waist and pulls him close, "I'm here aren't I?" he answered the boy's question as he slowly bites Oz's ear and licks the boy's earlobe.

"B-B-B-RAB-"before Oz could even summon B-Rabbit, Elliot (Yes THE ELLIOT XD) bites Oz's bottom lip dragging him away from Glen, and pulling him closer to him.

"Well… well… well… looks like you are more excited than anything else in the world," replied Glen, Elliot ignore the comments made by Glen and presses his lips against Oz's. Glen just stood there and watched as he soon got out a small ring from his pocket. Oz was mortified and was scared stiff, he couldn't move a muscle, he was helpless against Elliot's strength, he tried pushing him away put all his attempts were in vain… soon Elliot broke the kiss, and slams Oz against the coffee table of the hotel room.

"GAH!" Oz screamed as he starts coughing up blood.

"Glen… hand me over that knife…" Elliot demanded, as Glen smiles and hands him the knife, "Now I'm going to show you who you are truly messing with… you little piece of shit!" he yelled as he grabs the boy by the neck and torn off the young Vessalius pajama's shirt open. "I'm going to mark all my pain into your body… Glen make sure he doesn't scream," with those last words said Elliot starts carving some strange tattoo on Oz's chest, twisting the knife and carving every single symbol all over Oz's chest. Glen covered Oz's mouth with his right hand, as the young boy's screams were trying to come out but the attempts were all in vain.

…

"You don't think…" said Gilbert… "Elliot wouldn't…"

"Oh shit…" said Break.

…

In every single new symbol or mark that was made by Elliot he would yell something at the boy making sure he would remember what they all meant, Elliot carve the illegal clock seal symbol that the illegal contractors had onto Oz's stomach and yells, "This is for stealing my brother away from me!" as he carve the symbol painfully.

….

"Out of our way!" yelled Gilbert, as him and Break push every single person out of their way only to make it to the hotel in time… before something worse happened.

…

Tears were running down Oz's face, as Glen just kept licking them all off, he was nearly suffocated due to the fact that he couldn't scream at all, the next mark was made, but this time on his left arm, "This is for giving us Nightray's a bad name in our society!" Elliot soon sensed Break and Gilbert's chains, and quickly moves on to Oz's neck but this time he drops the knife and slowly places his lips against Oz's neck, "And this is… for never picking me…" he whispered as he bites the delicate thin neck.

…

10 minutes later, Gilbert and Break arrive at the hotel room nearly breaking down the hotel room's door only to find a bloody mess, "Oz…" said Gilbert as he drops down to his knees…. "No…" a note was on the floor right next to the smashed in coffee table; Break picks up the note gently.

"Until next time, Hatter…" Break read the note aloud, "Love… Glen Baskerville."

**Yes finally chapter 7! XD I know the story was rushed at times… but remember I'm only human and I has lots of homework and I have work too so yeah XD! ENJOY!**


End file.
